Sonny Monroe: Assembly Required
by Mo813
Summary: What happens when Chad begins to like Sonny, and and she dares him to try and get to know her? It's up to Chad to say the right things to get Sonny to tell him about her life.
1. Chapter 1

I finally realized it. Fighting with sonny Monroe wasn't a past-time. Not a silly little tradition. It was a way to be around her. I needed her like air. And since I had dug myself a trench, I didn't think that sonny would believe that the walls around it crumbled overnight.

So, I was in a dilemma. Sonny would never like me the way I liked her, and I needed a plan to prove that otherwise. If only sonny could hear my thoughts. She'd know the pain I, Chad Dylan Cooper, was going through with being at a loss of a plan. She owed me.

Okay, not now, Chad. My latest plans consisted of a bunch of weird stuff that would never work. And then it hit me.

I could get to know her. We could relate! I mean, you know in those cheesy movies where the girl says something about herself, and the guy says, "oh my gosh, me too!"

Yes. My oh-so-brilliant plan. But it wouldn't go away and I knew I had decided on it.

Please, kill me now. Or, you could wait for my cast to. They would put me through more torture. Yeah, good idea. I know. My cast seemed friendly and care-free.... Okay, who am I kidding; they're the most uptight people I know. But either way, they were little demons. Oh, they grow up so fast.... And I knew that the torture would be better when my plan unraveled and began to work.

But, when I walked into the commissary on Monday morning, I realized my plan hadn't been thought through. Great. Another reason for me to be struck by lightning at this moment. Yes, I did one of those 'if I I'm lying may I be struck with lightning....' thingies. Maybe striking me with lightning for the heck of it would be better than this 'confessing' and 'caring' and etcetera, etcetera.

I walked over to where sonny was standing. By the fro-yo. Of course.

"Hey, sonny. So, what's your favorite color?" I asked. I thought I did it pretty slyly. Just snuck it in at the last minute.

At least that's what I keep telling myself. She looked at me weirdly.

"Why do you care?" she sneered. I loved that about her. She was so darn stubborn. Cute stubborn. STUPID CUTE STUPID STUBBORN!

Okay, now that that's outta my system....

"Just because.... You know." wow. That had to be the explanation of the year.

"No, Chad, I don't know." she said, turning and walking away with a fro-yo in her hand. Great.

I was making some progress.

Okay, time to think, Chad. New strategy.

Lunch!

Walking to the food bar, I called to Brenda to make me two orders of my lunch. The perfect plan.

I walked to the table which seated the randoms and set down the two trays. And one 'accidentally' in front of sonny.

"Sorry, Brenda said she had an extra order she needed to get rid of." I said all cool-like. She scoffed.

"Don't try to poison me; my fans would murder you." she sneered. I almost made a comment about the measly amount of fans she had when I remembered to restrain myself. Great.

I sighed and plopped down next to sonny.

"So.... How's your day going?" I asked casually.

"Um.... Fine? Why are you talking to me so much?" she prodded.

"No reason. I.... Lost a bet." I lied. Her frown deepened.

"Oh." she sounded hurt. Wait.... Was she? Did she feel the same way? NO WAY would miss Sonny Monroe feel the same way. I needed to work for my earnings, this one time in my life. Ugh. I hated it already.

She frowned down at her food.

"I hate lobster. It's so.... Fancy." sonny said, wrinkling her nose in disgust. Okay, this was going downhill.

"I know, right?" I said sheepishly, looking away from her.

"Look, I don't know what you're up to with that whole bet thing, but I would stop what you were doing if I were you." sonny snapped, making me flinch at her tone. I swallowed audibly, got up from the table slowly, and walked quietly to my dressing room. I would never come out again.

I was off to a good start.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, I lied. I did come out of my dressing room. I had to go home. And I didn't have all the product I needed for my hair in the dressing room. Stupid necessities.

Well, I was back. Back at the studio. Another day of torture. And I forgot to take time out of my busy day to rethink my plan. Busy, busy me.

I did have time to think about what happened yesterday. Sonny was being snappier than usual. Did I make her mad by being in the same room? That wouldn't help the plan very much...

I walked out of the Mackenzie Falls stage on break, heading toward the prop room. Walking through the door, I heard Tawni and sonny whispering. I stopped and listened.

"I just don't know, Tawni. I completely snapped yesterday! I was being so mean! I just wanted to know why Chad was asking me all this random stuff." sonny whispered.

"Maybe he likes you or he's trying to use you again." Wow, Blondie knows me better than I do. Creepy.

"I guess. Well, we better get to lunch." sonny sighed. I heard the footsteps coming from around the corner of the room, and tried to act casual. I was posed like a model. Holy cow, I must have looked GOOD!

"Chad, what are you doing here?" sonny asked softly, blushing.

"I just.... Uhm..." I stuttered, breaking my model pose.

"Did you hear anything?" sonny asked cautiously.

"Nuh-- n... Ye... Uhm, yeah, I did." I finally decided.

"So, why do you keep asking me this stuff?" she asked, her brows furrowed. She was so cute when she was confused. DARN STUPID CUTE. Ugh. And now I had to answer her. WHYYYYYY?!

"I just.... Want to get to know you." I said quickly, blushing. She smirked.

"Aww, I made you blush! Well, I'm sorry. We aren't exactly friends, so I guess you can't get to know me just yet." she said, a small smile playing on her lips.

"What are you saying?" I asked suspiciously.

"I bet that you can't say the right things to get me to answer your questions. You can't learn all about me in two weeks." she said, still smiling.

"Really? When I win this bet, what do I get?" I asked curiously. She tapped her foot before sticking her pointer finger in the air.

"Got it! You can.... Nah. Let's just say loser has to sort through all the other cast's fan mail." I grinned. She was going to have to go through a whole heck of a lot of fan mail. This would be great.

"Okay. It's a bet. So I just have to learn about you by asking the right things?" she nodded. This was going to be an easy win.

Thanks to The Awesomeness of Moosey for letting me know that sonny was being kinda OOCly snobby. I tried to change that! 8-) And sorry for the long, long wait for an update. Oh, and sorry for the short chapter! Okay, I got those apologies off my chest. Read and review!


	3. AN: Please Read!

**A/N: If you read my profile, you know that I'm having writer's block! And if you didn't, now you know! :-) Okay, I am going to make this YOUR story. Ideas, please! The chapter will be dedicated to the person who gives me the idea I choose. Hey, how about I dedicate the chapter to everyone who submits an idea? Okay! Review or PM me the ideas, and you'll get a chapter! This note is going on 3 stories for help, so make sure to help me with all! Thank you, and, as always, keep reading and reviewing!**

**Your Writer's-Blocked Friend,**

**Mo813**

**`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`***


	4. AN

Okay, I have decided to make a new account because I realized these stories I've written are really bad and rushed. I don't know if I'm going to delete this account or just delete the stories. I made a new account already, just in case. It's **YourDreamer138. **I'm really sorry, but these stories were starters and I don't know where to go with them. Hey, let me promise you this. For a few of those stories, I will redo them and put them back up on my new account. Please don't hate me, but I know that you all knew these stories weren't very good. See you at my new account. :-)


End file.
